Vehicle seats, such as seats in the rear of a sport utility vehicle, are typically capable of being folded down such that the seat back is proximate the seat bottom. Such folding flat capability provides additional cargo room in the vehicle when there no passengers in the back seats. Additionally, it is not uncommon for such seats to be configured to release from the vehicle floor at a back connection point and pivot forward such that passengers are able to enter the vehicle more easily, such as to gain access to a third row of vehicle seats.